


i, i will be king and you, you will be queen

by xenglishrain



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, References to David Bowie, The two of us against the rest of the world
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenglishrain/pseuds/xenglishrain
Summary: petyr e sansa ascoltano david bowie





	i, i will be king and you, you will be queen

**Author's Note:**

> the fic is in italian but i could translate it if the plot (petyr and sansa listening to david bowie) interests you; that's all i have to say, darlings.

la mano delicata di petyr le accarezzava i capelli con dolcezza, mentre il disco in vinile girava, e le prime immortali note di heroes riempivano la stanza.  
sansa sospirò "ieri notte ho sognato che vivevamo in un mondo incantato. io ero una lady, tu un lord, e nonostante le differenze riuscivamo a trovarci."  
"come sempre" rispose lui, dopo avere sorriso appena "e in questo mondo, ti rendevo felice?"  
sansa girò lo sguardo per incontrare i suoi occhi verde-grigi "mi volevi rendere Regina." disse ridendo "è una cosa megalomane, e quindi molto da te, mr baelish"  
petyr annuì divertito "mi piace l'idea" si avvicinò per darle un bacio sul collo, che provocò a lei piccoli brividi sulla pelle. quel tocco sapeva di casa, di vita, di libertà.  
e sansa si ricordò del loro incontro, anni prima, una notte come le altre, quando si erano guardati e basta, senza conoscersi nè giudicarsi, puliti da ogni pregiudizio e intenzione. si ricordò di quel pomeriggio insieme al mare, quando il sole creava giochi di luce che si rispecchiavano nei suoi occhi. ricordò il profumo di tabacco delle sue sigarette inglesi, il panama nero che portava per non scottarsi, il suo lamentarsi per quei capelli arruffati che sansa amava tanto.  
"i, i will be king and you, you will be queen" canticchiò petyr sopra david bowie, richiamandola alla realtà.  
sorrise, lo baciò sulle labbra.  
sansa pensò che quel momento suonasse d'eternità. il mondo fuori dalla camera da letto di petyr baelish andava avanti a odio, violenza e corruzione. quello era il loro spazio, l'unico posto nell'universo in cui sansa si sentiva al sicuro, tra le braccia dell'uomo che amava.  
"questa canzone parla di noi" appoggiò la fronte a quella di petyr "li riusciremo sempre a battere, per stare insieme" sussurrò.  
petyr la strinse forte, con quella disperazione che sansa sentiva provenire da lui quando iniziava a pensare troppo al futuro. nascose la testa nell’incavo del suo collo e inspirò il suo forte odore di menta.  
fuori stava albeggiando, ormai, e la camera si accese di rosso opaco, mentre dal disco gracchiava l'urlo commosso di "we could be heroes".  
"penserò sempre a te ascoltandola" confessò petyr, con un peso sul cuore stanco che non poteva liberare.  
sansa di quel peso non sapeva niente, e a lui andava bene così.  
infondo si era innamorato della sweetling che viveva nelle canzoni d'amore. della sua corruzione profonda, lei non doveva sapere.  
la canzone finì, il disco smise di girare. la stanza cadde in un silenzio decisivo.  
sansa chiuse gli occhi, sapendo che qualunque mondo avrebbe sognato, petyr sarebbe stato lì con lei, e si sarebbero trovati ancora una volta.  
e a petyr, che la guardava dormire con gli occhi nostalgici da ultima notte al mondo, andava bene così.


End file.
